


Mine!

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rhaegar we cannot keep loitering around in the grocery store like this” Elia says looking at him. Rhaegar was peeking out around the aisle with Rhaenys in his arms looking for the mystery woman that had insulted him a few days ago. Elia rolled her eyes and put back the pack of cookies she had been looking at. They had been to the grocery store five days in a row now. Today was the sixth day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I posted some Elia/Rhaegar fluff and I got the feels! 
> 
> Dedicated to my twin sister!!!

What kind did Elia usually get? Rhaegar wondered as he stared at the different types of bread. There were so many different types: white, whole wheat, potato, multi-grain, honey wheat, artisan, gluten-free, French, etc. Rhaegar glanced back down at the shopping list in his hand. The list was written neatly, although the letters were sloped slightly, in small print by Elia. And his wife had simply written bread with no further clarification. Elia usually did the shopping but she was busy with meetings and such. Dorne wanted to make some revisions to the trade agreement they had and as Dornish ambassador Elia was the one in charge of meeting with the senators and such.

Hmmm. He glances at his almost three-year old daughter who was sitting in the shopping cart playing with the zipper on her jacket. “Rhaenys” he says with a smile. “Papa!” his daughter answers back looking up at him with a grin making Rhaegar’s smile grow. His daughter was the only person in the world who without fail always managed to make him feel warm inside. His little princess.

Rhaegar moves to lift Rhaenys out of the cart and adjusts her so he can carry her in one arm. Rhaenys looks around babbling nonsense but Rhaegar focuses her attention on him. “Rhaenys! Rhaenys!” he says satisfied when she looks at him. He gestures towards the bread “which one does mama buy?” he asks.  “Mama mama!” Rhaenys says getting excited waving her tiny little fists about not even looking at the bread.

“Mmm hmmm” Rhaegar says, grabbing one of her fists and giving it a kiss, getting her attention again “what bread does mama get?” Rhaegar points “bread.”

“Bread” his daughter repeats after him. “That’s right. Bread” Rhaegar says. “Which one should we get?” he asks. Rhaegar watches as his daughter puts on a serious expression, her brows furrowed, and looks over the merchandise. Rhaegar chuckles. Rhaenys looked so much like Elia, except his daughter had chubbier cheeks, and had not quite mastered piercing gaze her mother had when examining things. But still mother and daughter both had the same cute little pout. Unable to contain himself Rhaegar kisses his daughter’s cheek a few times “my little princess” he coos.

“Mmmm this one!” Rhaneys says grabbing a loaf her little hands squishing the bread. “This one?” Rhaegar says taking it from her. Rhaenys nods in conformation. “Okay” he says putting it the cart gently so as not to squish it anymore. He then puts Rhaenys back into the seat of the shopping cart. “We’re almost done! Just a few more things okay?” he says. “Okay!” Rhaenys says back cheerfully. Rhaegar beams at her as they continue on their way.

 

They were making their way to their last stop, to pick up milk, Rhaegar places two jugs of whole milk in the cart then goes to look for Elia’s soy milk. He is only a few steps away from Rhaenys when he hears someone say “and where is your mommy?” Rhaegar looks over and an older woman, who overdressed for a grocery store even if it is high-end, talking to Rhaenys. He immediately goes over to his daughter “excuse me” he calls out “can I help you?” he asks.

Surprise is written over the woman’s face as Rhaegar faces her. Then she straightens up and Rhaegar is slightly disgusted to see a flirty smile on her face though he keeps his face neutral. “I was setting up my exhibit for my new kitchen collection. I am the designer of the _hot_ chef collection” the woman tells him before throwing her hair back and smiling. “It’s the latest design and I just wanted to make sure that everything was done right you know. And I was passing by and I saw this poor child all by herself!” she says and she reaches out a wrinkled hand to pat Rhaenys on the head.

Rhaegar’s first instinct is to pick his daughter up, before the lady can touch her, and hold her close. He didn’t want this strange woman touching his daughter “she wasn’t by herself I was right here.” A surprised expression returns to the woman’s face “you? What do you have to do with this child? You’re not her parent.” Rhaegar’s frown deepened what was this lady talking about? “I am her father” Rhaegar says and the woman stares at him for a bit. “No” the woman says “no you’re lying. There is no way that is your child.”

Rhaegar was taken aback. He had no idea how to respond. Who did this woman think she was to tell Rhaegar he wasn’t Rhaenys’ father?  Rhaenys was **his** daughter. Of course he was the father. Irked he repeats himself “I am her father.” This time the woman laughs and Rhaegar grows more annoyed “Oh, I’m sorry. Is she adopted? I just thought – you know since she looks nothing like you. But it is so good of you to do that. Honestly all those poor babies in Dorne, you’re an angel, taking this one in.”  

Rhaegar had never felt more affronted in his life. He could feel his blood boiling. This woman must be senile. “She is not adopted!” he growls out furious “she is MINE. She is MY flesh and blood.” Rhaenys was his, a daughter of the great and noble House Targaryen, she was a dragon, and the implication that she was lesser, that his precious daughter was _charity_ enraged him. But the woman continued to insist “no that is not your child. She looks nothing like you!”

Rhaegar bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep calm. “My wife is Dornish and my daughter takes after her mother” Rhaegar says “except for her eyes. She has my eyes.” Rhaegar’s chest puffs out in pride at that as he puts Rhaenys’s face next to his so the old woman can see the similarities. But the woman just shakes her head and says “no she doesn’t.”

Rhaegar straightens up “are you blind?” How in the world could the woman not see? It was obvious. They argue for a while longer until Rhaegar cannot stand it any longer and he has to walk away before he snaps. He holds Rhaenys in his arms pressing kisses to her face “my princess, my baby, my little girl” and he grabs his cart and they head towards the register.

 

 It is around 11:00 when Elia finally pulls into the garage and she frees her aching feet from her heels. It felt so nice to be barefoot. Her day had gone pretty well overall. The negations had not been too difficult and they were progressing nicely. The deal was almost secured. She grabs her shoes and her briefcase in the other hand and opens the door. She is greeted by a mess. There were toys _everywhere_ strewn about. And it wasn’t just toys there were half-eaten chocolates and gummy worms and crumbs too she realized. Elia could feel her temper rising. She had just gotten home and the last thing she wanted to do was clean. But she couldn’t leave it like this or there would be an ant infestation by morning.

Her anger dissolves when she catches sight of the mess-makers though. Rhaegar was pacing slowly with a sleeping Rhaenys on his shoulder in the living room (which was in a total state of disarray). He was patting her back gently and singing a lullaby. Elia stands in the doorway and watches father and daughter for a minute. Both wore messy braids and had flowers and flower petals stuck in their hair. Both also had stickers and markers all over themselves. Rhaegar spots Elia soon and stops walking “hey” he says softly. “Hey” Elia says back and walks towards him. She gets up on her tippy-toes to press her lips to his for a brief kiss and then moves behind him to kiss her daughter’s cheek. She comes back to face Rhaegar “looks like you and your daughter had a lot of fun.” She is surprised when Rhaegar gives her another kiss but doesn’t think anything of it. “We stopped by the toy store _and_ the sweets shop” he tells her after pulling back. “Rhaenys wanted to” Rhaegar says. Elia laughs “she has you wrapped around her finger.”

After putting her heels in her closet and changing into something more comfortable Elia begins to clean up. “Don’t bother we can just call in a cleaning service tomorrow” Rhaegar says coming up behind her having just put Rhaenys to bed. Elia glances over at him “we’ll get ants” she says as she gathers up the half-eaten things and moves towards the kitchen, where she sees all the groceries still in the bag just sitting on the counter.

“Rhaegar!” Elia says exasperated looking over her shoulder and giving her husband a look. She throws away the trash in her hand, washes her hands really quickly in the kitchen sink, and then moves to unpack the groceries. She puts the milk into the refrigerator first. Rhaegar walks into the kitchen “oh sorry I forgot about that” he says as he throws trash into the trash can. Elia rolls her eyes Rhaegar never remembered to put anything away. He was always distracted and so out of it.

“Rhae why did you buy potato bread?” Elia asks confused looking over at her husband who was washing his hands in the kitchen sink. “There were some many different kinds of bread” Rhaegar says wiping his hands “I wasn’t sure which one you normally get so I just picked one.” Elia nodded in understanding as Rhaegar came over to help her put away the stuff. “I usually get white bread” Elia tells him. “Really?” Rhaegar says sounding a bit surprised.

“Isn’t that the least nutritious kind there is?” he asks putting stuff away in the cabinet “I thought we got the healthier kind.” Elia shakes her head “I mean we could eat the healthier kind – but god at what cost? Have you ever had whole- wheat bread? It tastes like … sandpaper. No, white bread is the best option. We can get our nutrients from other foods.”

Elia was gathering all the plastic bags from the counter-top to put them in the recycling bin when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. Surprised she stills for a moment as Rhaegar pulls her into him and nuzzles into her neck. Elia leans her head back and tilts her neck slightly to give him more access as he presses a kiss to her neck.  It tickles and Elia giggles. He pulls away a little later looking satisfied with himself and Elia is sure she had a hickey. It never took Rhaegar long to give her one, Elia bruised easily.

She wipes his saliva off her neck on the back of her hand, turns around to face him, and then wipes her hand off on his shirt. “What?” she asked daringly as he watched her. She raised her eyebrows at him teasing wondering what he would do next. She reached to pull a sticker off his marker-stained face and suddenly he says “We met a terrible lady at the supermarket today.”

Well that was unexpected. Elia paused for a moment unsure she heard correctly. “What?” she asked. Rhaegar repeated himself “Rhaenys and I – we met a terrible lady at the supermarket today.”

“A terrible lady? Did something happen? What happened?” Elia asked. Her husband lets out sigh in response and moves to wrap his arms around Elia’s waist again. Elia was growing concerned because Rhaegar seemed so more melancholic than usual. She hoped nothing had happened to Rhaenys. “What happened?” Elia asks again worried.  Rhaegar tells her.

 

Elia was laughing. While Rhaegar normally delighted in hearing her laugh at the moment he was irritated. He had just finished telling her what happened when Elia started laughing. Why was she laughing? It wasn’t funny in the slightest. He bites the inside of his cheek before untangling his arms from around her and turning to walk away. He only takes a few steps before a pair of arms wrap around his abdomen. Elia is hugging him from the back. “I’m sorry I laughed love. I just…” Elia trails off burying her face in the back of his shirt. Elia pulls back a minute later and continues “it’s just so ridiculous that I couldn’t help but laugh.”

Elia scoots around to the front, not releasing him from her grip, and smiles up at him. “How can anyone think that Rhaenys is _not_ your daughter? I mean sure she may have my looks but there is no doubting that she is your daughter too. I mean who else could have passed down all that artistic talent? Hmm. Rhaenys is so good at singing just like her papa. And also she loves to read and she learned to read so early. I mean I love to read too but my love for it came later in life. Not this early. Rhaella said you were exactly like Rhaenys at this age too. And also she can’t stand bell peppers.  She definitely did not get that from me you know bell peppers are my favorite. In the name of the seven Rhae you two even have the same nickname. ”

Rhaegar’s mood improves as Elia continues to list all the things that Rhaenys likely inherited from him. He wraps his arms around Elia again and presses a kiss to her temple as Elia’s speech begins to wind down. “It doesn’t matter what anyone says Rhaegar. Rhaenys will always be your daughter no matter what.” Elia says her eyes searching Rhaegar’s face. Rhaegar isn’t sure what she is looking for but she seems to find it and she breaks out into a small smile. She reaches up for him wrapping an arm around his neck and standing on her toes and kisses him.

 

“Rhaegar we cannot keep loitering around in the grocery store like this” Elia says looking at him. Rhaegar was peeking out around the aisle with Rhaenys in his arms looking for the mystery woman that had insulted him a few days ago. Elia rolled her eyes and put back the pack of cookies she had been looking at. They had been to the grocery store five days in a row now. Today was the sixth day. Rhaegar was determined to show his wife and child off to the person that doubted him. He was convinced that once the lady saw Elia she would believe Rhaenys was his daughter. “She looks so much like you Ellie. No other Dornish woman could be her mother. And you’re my wife so obviously Rhaenys is my daughter.”   

Elia frowned at him as he walks back towards her. “She’s here somewhere Elia” Rhaegar says “let’s just stick around for a few more minutes.” Elia resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. “Rhae! Your lady isn’t coming. God she was probably only here for that one day and you will never see her again. This is starting to get out-of-control” Elia says. She and Rhaegar stare at each other for a minute before Rhaegar comes up and kisses her.

“Ewww” Rhaenys squeals and covers her eyes as her parents make-out in front of her. That makes Elia laugh and she giggles into the kiss. When they pull back Elia lightly punches Rhaegar in the arm. “I know what you’re doing” Elia says pointing a finger at him. Rhaegar had used this same technique on the fourth and fifth day they were here. When Elia started to get antsy and want to leave Rhaegar would just kiss her and leave Elia in a happy daze. The he would come up behind her and trap between him and the cart as they continue to browse the aisles. And Elia would just meander along in a stupor playing with Rhaenys as the family walks through the whole supermarket again. Honestly, it was a giant waste of time.

Well that was not going to happen today. She grabs Rhaegar by the arm and drags him and Rhaenys along. “We can’t just go around making-out in front of various grocery items Rhae. People will think we’re a bunch of weirdos. ” And sure enough a gaggle of store workers and customers were trying to hide their giggles and their phones. Elia sighed. Pictures of Rhaegar and Elia kissing in the aisles had already made there way to social media and people were accusing her of being unable to keep her panties up. People had already started exaggerating too and it went from Elia and Rhaegar kissing to Elia and Rhaegar having straight up sex in the grocery store. The headlines had given her a headache, they were things like: **Milk Makes Elia Martell Incredibly Horny.** That article had included a picture of them kissing in the milk aisle.It was ridiculous. And they were being berated for kissing in front of their daughter. #Inappropriate. Elia could never step foot in a grocery store again.

 Thinking back on everything Elia glares at Rhaegar. “This is all your fault” she says as she picks up her pace moving towards the registers to pay for her wine and Rhaenys’ toys and treats. There really wasn’t much else to buy since they had already been to the store before. Rhaegar starts speed walking to keep up Rhaenys bouncing and laughing in his arms.

And then her husband is grabbing the back of her dress again. Elia comes to a halt the cart screeching as Rhaegar pulls her back. “Rhae!” she says through clenched teeth. Elia was not going to do this today. Rhaegar isn’t even looking at her though he is looking over at the pots and pans section where there seemed to be a demonstration going on. He looks back at her excited “Elia its her it’s the lady I told you about” he whispers low in her ear.

“Really?” Elia asks curious to see what the woman looked like. Before she can do anything Rhaegar has his free hand, the one that wasn’t holding Rhaenys, wrapped around her waist and she is lifted slightly off the ground, pulled away from the cart, and they are headed straight for the little group of people watching the demonstration. Elia punches Rhaegar in the arm “put me down I can walk” she hisses lowly hyper-aware of onlookers.  

They end up right in front of a woman and she is a bit surprised to see them. Rhaegar is grinning triumphantly and Elia’s face is turning red from embarrassment. “My wife” Rhaegar says pulling Elia into him. Elia smiles politely at the woman. The lady wasn’t as old or as wrinkly as Rhaegar had described but Elia thinks she is still nothing to look at. She nonchalantly tosses her hair over her shoulder and loops her arm through Rhaegar’s possessively. Her husband’s dislike of this woman had rubbed off on her. Her annoyance at Rhaegar was momentarily forgotten as they play a cutesy family. She and Rhaegar acted like newly-weds throughout the demonstration.

 Their good mood at finding and sticking to the lady lasts for the rest of the day. Rhaegar doesn’t even complain when Elia says “You’re going to have to do the grocery shopping for a while” as she scrolls through twitter. Rhaegar had just put Rhaenys down and they were preparing to sleep. Elia sat tucked in bed with her phone in her hand. Rhaegar grins as he lifts up the covers and slides in under her. She turns to look at him dead serious “I cannot be seen in a grocery store every again.” She shakes her head and continues scrolling as Rhaegar brushes his hair. After a few minutes Elia demands his phone. “You’re logged on to twitter right? Give me your phone.” Rhaegar grabs it off the nightstand and hands it to her. She takes it from his opens up his twitter as he peers over her shoulder. “What are you going to do?” he asks. Elia had her thumbs hovering over the keyboard about to write a tweet. “I’m going to tell the whole world that YOU” she pokes him “are the one that can’t control yourself in a grocery store.” Elia gestures towards herself “I am in control. I am always in control. I can walk past a bunch of cereal boxes without demanding sex okay.” Rhaegar nods a grin on his face “I believe you” he says solemnly.

“Rhaegar!” Elia says. “What?” he asks as he chuckles. “It’s true” Elia insists shoving him lightly. He barely feels her push. “I never said it wasn’t” Rhaegar says. He throws the covers off the bed before grabbing Elia’s feet and dragging her down from her sitting position leaning against her fluffy pillows. “Rhaegar” Elia whines her hair fanning out around her and her nightgown riding up as he pulls her so she is laying on her back in the middle of the bed.

He moves to straddle her and silence her complaints with a kiss. Elia kisses him back eagerly wrapping a legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. When he pulls back they are both breathing hard and Elia is giving him a wicked grin. She untangles her arms and legs from him and pushes his phone, which was still in her hand, against his chest.

“Send that tweet for me and I’ll sleep with you okay?” Rhaegar looks down at his grinning wife “what?” Elia hooks a leg around him and switches their positions with some difficulty because Rhaegar was much bigger than her. But she manages. “Come on Rhaegar! There are grocery stores offering me free stuff as long as I come in and wander through their aisles.” Rhaegar laughs at that. If there was one thing that his wife hated it was just wandering through the aisles. She just did it for him. Elia was a get in get what’s on the list and get out kind of grocery shopper. Elia pouts “Rhaegar I can’t show my face in the streets! People will be nicer to you so just rightfully take the blame okay?”

It seemed important to Elia so Rhaegar gives in taking the phone from her hand and unlocks it. Elia is delighted and she moves off from on top of him snuggling by his side instead. As Rhaegar thinks about what to tweet Elia talks to him. “Make it like deep and stuff like your tweets normally are. You have to sound authentic or people will doubt you. You should go romantic and talk about like how you couldn’t control yourself. But don’t overdo it we can’t have people thinking you can’t go into grocery stores either.” Rhaegar nods and begins to type “what about this?” he asks.

The night fades as Elia and Rhaegar decided what to tweet in between giggles and amusement. They spend some time reading the responses to Rhaegar’s tweet, have a quickie, and wake up exhausted the next morning.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!!! Please leave a comment below! Also I have been working on my other fics so hopefully they should be up soon!!!


End file.
